1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible portable table, and in particular to a collapsible portable table having pivot frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many tables exist. Some tables are collapsible and portable. A couple of examples are:
United States Patent Number (“USPN”) U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,640 to Winter, et al. is titled Personal Table. It shows a personal table that is provided having a table top supported by a support assembly. The table top is preferably constructed from blow-molded plastic and the support assembly preferably includes a first leg and a second leg that are pivotally connected. The legs desirably have a generally X-shaped configuration when the legs are placed in an upright position and the legs can be collapsed into a storage position. Each of the legs may include a lower portion, a body portion and an upper portion that is preferably selectively connected to the table top. The legs, for example, can be connected to the table top by inserting the upper portions of the legs into leg receiving recesses formed in the table top. The leg receiving recesses are preferably integrally formed in the bottom surface of the table top as part of a one-piece construction. Desirably, a plurality of leg receiving recesses are formed in the bottom surface of the table top and the legs can be selectively attached to the leg receiving recesses in order to vary the height of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,025 to Ashby, et al. is titled Table with Foldable Legs. It shows a table that may include a table top, a frame and one or more legs. The legs are preferably pivotally attached to the frame by brackets and the brackets may be rotatable with respect to the table top. The table may also include a drawer and the legs may be sized and configured to be disposed about the drawer when the legs are in a collapsed position. In addition, one or more links may be used to connect the brackets to the frame, if desired.
Neither of these patents shows the unique advantages of the present invention.